creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sleepless Eternity II: wiedergeborene Sünde
Kapitel 1: Training "Schlag von links und ein Tritt von unten", warnt Lars. Weiche dem Faustschlag mit einer Drehung aus. Hebe mein Bein, um den Tritt zu blocken. Grinse meine beiden Kontrahenten überlegen an. Meine Faust schnellt nach links. Streife das Gesicht von der jungen Frau. Sie duckt sich weg. Lasse meinen Ellenbogen nach hinten ausschlagen. Treffe auf Widerstand. Keuchen hinter mir. "Faustschlagkombination. Rechts. Links. Rechts von Lucy", warnt Lars begeistert. Blocke die Schläge der Bardame Lucy mit meinen Handflächen ab. Sehr schnelle Kampfgeschwindigkeit. Trete von der Seite zu. Sie schafft es gerade noch zu blocken, als meine Faust auf sie zufliegt. Treffer. Sie taumelt zurück und stellt sich neben den maskierten jungen Mann im Anzug. "Im Anzug würde ich mich auch nicht gut bewegen können, Vergo", spotte ich breit grinsend. Er kichert. "Du spielst ja auch unfair. Du hast Lars, der dir sagt, wo wir angreifen werden", klagt Vergo mit gespielt jammernder Stimme. Mein freier Oberkörper ist vom Schweiß getränkt. Bin außer Atem. Schon die dritte Trainingseinheit mit Lucy und Vergo. War meine Idee. Brauche dringend Kampftraining, um gegen mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig fertig zu werden. Werde kein zweites Mal zulassen, dass ich K.O. gehe. Meine Muskeln brennen. Grinse. Dieses Gefühl ist der Hammer! Lucy, die bauchfrei im Trainingsshirt vor mir steht, betrachtet meinen Körper. "Diese Narbe an deinem Bauch...", murmelt sie hörbar. Schaue hinunter. Nostalgie breitet sich in mir aus. Das Zeichen meiner größten Niederlage. Something Worse hat sie mir nach einem zu einseitigem Kampf zugefügt. Er wollte, dass ich mich ewiglich an den Moment erinnere. Sehe es noch genau vor mir. Worse hält mich mit unbändiger Kraft, an meinen Haaren, in der Luft. Nimmt sich mein eigenes Skalpell und schneidet einen Kreis in meinen Bauch. Noch heute spüre ich den Schmerz, als sei er mein ewiger Begleiter. Sunny hat mir damals das Leben gerettet. Hat mich wieder auf die Beine geholt. "Sunny....", flüstere ich mit einem Blick zu Boden. Es gibt kaum einen Tag, an dem ich Einauge, Sunny und Alice nicht vermisse. Worse hat sie mir genommen. "Du vermisst sie oder? Ich verstehe dich, Sleepless", sagt Vergo in einer seiner seltenen mitfühlenden Worten. Glaube ihm das. Worse hat ihm seinen besten Freund genommen. Seinen Kameramann. Seitdem hat er sich verändert. Seine kindliche Art wurde mit der Zeit immer psychotischer. Selbst mit 19 agiert er manchmal noch wie ein 14 Jähriger. Werde nicht über ihn urteilen. Nicke ihm stumm zu. Lucy betrachtet meine Narbe nachdenklich. "Something Worse hat viele grausame Dinge getan", sagt sie scheinbar in Gedanken versunken. Stelle mich kampfbereit hin. "Nicht reden. Kämpfen. Bereit für die vierte Runde?", frage ich grinsend. Beide nicken und greifen mich gleichzeitig an. Kapitel 2: Von Hexen und Sekten Am Abend sitze ich mit Vergo an der Bar. Nippe an meiner Bloody Mary. Der fruchtige Geschmack belebt meinen müden Geist. Warte hier auf Lucy. Vergo hebt seine Maske ein Stück, sodass sein Mund sichtbar wird. So trinkt er immer seine Cola. Betrachte ihn amüsiert. "Untypisch für einen so berühmt berüchtigten Mörder, eine Cola zu trinken, statt Alkohol", spotte ich grinsend. Sein maskiertes Gesicht dreht sich zu mir. "Sagte der, der Cocktails trinkt", kontert Vergo kichernd. Wir lachen. "Hat er dich zerstört, Raphael", kommentiert Lars amüsiert in meinem Kopf. Tze. Selbst nichts hinbekommen aber große Sprüche reißen. Typisch Lars. Vergo steht auf. "Muss aber nun in mein Lager. Die nächste Show vorbereiten. Bye, then", verabschiedet sich Vergo und zieht von Dannen. Seit Jahren dieselbe bescheuerte Verabschiedungsfloskel. Seufze und wende mich wieder meiner Bloody Mary zu. Hoffe, dass sich Lucy bald zeigt. Hasse es auf jemanden zu warten. Das war der Vorteil von Einauge. Er konnte sich teleportieren und war immer pünktlich. Mein Blick senkt sich. Trauer überkommt mich. Doch plötzlich aufkeimender Lärm hindert mich daran, sie in mich aufzunehmen. Muss mich umdrehen, um zu sehen, was vor sich geht. Ein Kerl hat eine junge, weißhaarige Frau am Hals gepackt. Seltsam, dass eine so junge Frau weiße Haare hat. Exe meine Bloody Mary und stehe von meinem Barhocker auf. Mit ein paar Schritten bin ich bei den Leuten, die sich um den Kerl und die Frau versammelt haben. "Du kleine Schlampe glaubst, dein Maul aufreißen zu können!?", brüllt der Kerl sie an. Sie grinst frech. Ihre violetten Augen starren in seine. Seufze schwer, als ich mich zwischen den Menschen durchdränge. "Hat man dir nicht gesagt, dass man sich nicht an Frauen vergeht", sage ich, kalt grinsend. Er schaut mich an. Seine Gesichtsfarbe entweicht. Sie schaut mich erst verwirrt und dann erfreut an. "S-Sleepless. Das hier hat nichts mit dir zutun. Sie hat eindeutig beim Pokern betrogen!", erklärt er mit versucht deutlicher Stimme, die sich bei meinem Namen ziemlich überschlagen hat. "Du tätest besser daran, es beweisen zu können", sage ich noch kälter und ziehe eines meiner blutigen Skalpelle. Er stockt und lässt das Mädchen los. "Also..nun...ich...habe..k-keinen Beweis", stammelt er panisch. Er sucht flehenden Blickes nach einem Ausweg. Gehe auf ihn zu. Abschaum. In die Ecke gedrängt geht er in Kampfstellung. So lob ich es mir. Wenn er stirbt, dann im Kampf. "Schlag von rechts", sieht Lars voraus. Weiche elegant der Faust aus und mit einem Ausfallschritt stehe ich genau vor ihm. Mehrere Stiche in den Hals. Habe es immer auf die Halsschlagader abgesehen. Mit dem Skalpell muss man genau treffen können. Und das kann ich! Genug Übung habe ich bereits. Der Raufbold röchelt. Geht zu Boden. Lächele breit. Frisches Blut. Alleine das zu sehen füllt mein Innerstes mit tiefer Zufriedenheit. Es ist, als könnte ich jedes Mal befreiter Atmen, wenn ich jemanden umbringe. "Du hast das wohl kälteste Lächeln, das ich je gesehen habe Sleepless", sagt eine sehr mädchenhafte Stimme neben mir. Die Weißhaarige betrachtet abwechselnd die Leiche und mich. Erwidere ihren wachen Blick. Etwas ist seltsam an ihr. Sie ist definitiv kein normaler Mensch. Kurzzeitig liegt mein Blick auf ihren Ausschnitt, der ihre sehr fraulichen Rundungen andeutet. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragt sie und kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Hebe meine Augenbraue. Stecke mein Skalpell zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und ziehe es einmal durch. Dadurch bleibt das frische Blut an meinen Fingern. Gleichzeitig schneide ich in meine Finger. Lecke an ihnen. Der metallische Geschmack des Blutes lässt mich immer zuerst schaudern, bevor es zu schmecken beginnt. "Habe kein Interesse an billig hervorgehobene Brüsten", erwidere ich kühl und stecke das Skalpell in die Tasche meines Staubmantels zurück. Sie kichert und verschränkt ihre Arme, was ihre Rundungen nach oben drückt. Macht die das mit Absicht!? Sie starrt mir in meine Augen. "Sie will an mir vorbei! Kann sie nicht aufhalten!", sagt Lars mit Anstrengung in der Stimme. Meine Sicht beginnt sich zu verwischen. Meine Hände heben sich ohne, dass ich es unterdrücken kann. Legen sich um ihren Hals. "Lass dich doch einfach gehen, Sleepy", sagt sie lüstern und kommt mir näher. Immer näher. Ihre Lippen nähern sich meinen. Kurz bevor sie meine berühren, breitet sich ein kaltes Grinsen in mir aus. "Ich habe die Kontrolle wieder Raphael", sagt Lars. Bin mir dessen bewusst. Mein Blut hat ihre Haut berührt. Ihre Macht über mich ist unterdrückt. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wer hier vor mir steht "Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, dann lässt du mich los und verschwindest von hier...Witcheye!", drohe ich triumphierend. Vergo hat mir einmal von ihr erzählt. Ihr ist es gestattet, andere genau das tun zu lassen, was sie will. Allein durch Augenkontakt. Erinnert mich an Sunny, doch ist Witcheye in der Lage, Lars problemlos zu umgehen. Doch Sunny hätte ihre Macht niemals für sowas benutzt. Abscheu breitet sich in mir aus. Sie starrt verwirrt in meine Augen. Dann weiten sie sich. "Als du dir das Skalpell abgewischt hast...", sagt sie, als sie die Erkenntnis trifft. "Besser so, als wenn du mich geküsst hättest. Sonst wäre mein Blut in dich übergegangen und du wärst deine Macht womöglich komplett los", erkläre ich kalt und lasse von ihr ab. Sie sieht eingeschnappt aus. So als würde sie nicht wissen, wie sie mit einer Niederlage umzugehen hat. Gehört wohl du den verwöhnten Gören, die alles bekommen, was sie wollen. Nicht mit mir. Gehe an ihr vorbei. "Wir sehen uns wieder, Sleepless. Du gefällst mir", sagt sie mädchenhaft kichernd und verlässt die Bar. Schüttele den Kopf. Warum muss ich nur immer die Verrückten anziehen. "Weil du selbst zu den Oberen fünf der Psychos gehörst!", antwortet Lars auf meine Gedanken. Halt die Klappe, Schlappschwanz. "Na du Frauenheld?", begrüßt mich Lucy mit ihrem standardisierten Barfrau-Lächeln. Setze mich auf meinen Hocker. Schaue sie neugierig an. Warte wortlos auf ihre Neuigkeiten. "Die Sekte, nach der du gesucht hast, wird heute Abend wieder ein Treffen abhalten. Dort kannst du zuschlagen. Doch das klingt nach einer... -" "...-Falle", beende ich ihre Aussage nachdenklich. Habe, kurz nachdem ich wieder aufgewacht bin und die Sektenmitglieder mir ein paar Haare ausgerissen haben, Lucy mit der Suche nach Informationen beauftragt. Sie könnte sich eine Scheibe von Einauge abschneiden. Einauge... "Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Es bereitet mir Sorgen, dass sie Worse wiederbringen wollen. Wenn ihnen das gelingen sollte, dann wird die Hölle erneut ausbrechen", füge ich hinzu. Sie nickt wissend. "Dann solltest du sie besser alle auf einmal umbringen", erwidert sie düster. Grinse breit. Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon. Ordere noch eine Bloody Mary. Ein letzter Drink. Seelisch vorbereiten. Danach rotte ich eine ganze Sekte aus. Vorfreude. Hände zittern. Will diesen Lars aus der Welt tilgen. "Zeig ihnen, was es heißt uns zum Feind zu haben!", fordert der wahre Lars in meinem Kopf. Grinse und nicke. Kapitel 3: Das Ritual Erreiche die Höhle. Entweder ist das eine Falle, oder sie sind naiv. Vielleicht etwas von beidem. Die Fackeln flackern und spenden der Höhle ein mattes, warmes Licht. Folge dem Weg. Denselben Weg, dem ich schon vor ein paar Tagen gefolgt bin. Dieses Mal bin ich vorbereitet. Lucy hat mir eine Pistole mitgegeben. Für den Fall der Fälle. Überprüfe meine Taschen im Gehen. Zwei Skalpelle. Eine Lähmungsspritze. Eine Spritze, die das Herz aussetzen lassen wird. Und meine eigene Kraft. Das wird spaßig werden. Aus dem Inneren höre ich eine Stimme. Eine sehr bekannte Stimme. Der Sektenanführer Lars. Werde dieses Mal nicht schleichen. Sie sollen mich kommen sehen. Aus dieser Höhle kommt man nur durch meinen Weg raus. Die Stimme wird lauter. Kann nun hören, was der Sektenanführer sagt. "Heute ist der Abend des Rituales. Nun haben wir alles, was wir brauchen. Unter Anstrengungen ist es uns gelungen nun auch das fehlende Teil zu beschaffen. Das Blut des Slenderman. Dank der freundlichen Unterstützung der S.C.P. konnten wir an einige Blutproben herankommen. Zudem die Haare von Sleepless, an denen Hautschuppen haften", erklärt er feierlich. Spucke verächtlich auf den Boden. Beschissene Freaks! Ein lautes Zischen von einem großen Feuer ist zu hören. Jetzt reicht's. Betrete den Ritualraum. "Guten Abend, ihr Freaks!", rufe ich kalt. Alles starrt mich an. Alle unter den Kapuzen ihrer Roben. Außer Lars. Seine dunklen, trügerischen Augen fixieren mich, während ich auf die Menge zu gehe. "Willkommen mein Lieber. Möchtest du die Ankunft unseres Gottes hautnah miterleben? Ihr habt euch sicher vieles zu erzählen.", sagt Lars freundlich lächelnd. Ziehe meine Skalpelle. "Sicher nicht, doch wenn ich dich töte, bist du vielleicht bei ihm und kannst ihm in der Hölle in den Arsch kriechen", kontere ich bösartig lächelnd. Seine Untergebenen umkreisen mich erneut. Dieses Mal werden sie es nicht so leicht haben. "Du weißt aber schon, dass Worse lebt oder? Er ist nie gestorben. Er hat lediglich die Erde verlassen. Das Ritual wird ihn nur auf diese Erde binden und ich werde sein neuer Wirt!", erklärt der Sektenanführer fast schon hysterisch grinsend. Lache schallend auf. "Du Abschaum. Von allen Anwesenden kenne ich Worse am besten. Er ist ein Bastard. Doch würde sich jemand, der so mächtig ist wie Worse, nicht mit solchem Abschaum einlassen?!", verspotte ich sie alle kalt und gehe auf die Ersten los. "Schläge von rechts, kurz danach hinter dir und danach drei von links!", warnt Lars mich nun ruhiger als letztes Mal vor, sodass ich gezielt auf jeden kommenden Schlag reagieren kann. Weiche aus. Blocke Schläge. Erteile Stiche von meinen Skalpellen. Manche halten sich ihre Arme. Zuerst ermüde ich sie alle. Erteile leichte Verletzungen. Danach bringe ich sie einen nach den anderen um. 10 Leute plus der Anführer. Letzterer hält sich momentan noch zurück. Dem Ersten schneide ich die Pulsadern auf. Er hält sie sich. Als ich mich dem Zweiten zuwende, beginnt Lars etwas auf Latein zu sagen. " Domine, Dheunos! O Worserum severus inferiorum, atrox mundi perditor. Pateram plenam accip, te deprecor Dheunos undecentum liberorum." Wirbel um und blicke den Sektenanführer groß an. Habe ich gerade "Worse" und "Dheunos" aus seiner Beschwörung herausgehört!? Verdammt! Sprinte auf ihn zu. 3 Untergebene stellen sich mir in den Weg. Ziehe meine Pistole. Keine Zeit! Drei Schüsse. Drei Kopftreffer. "Ein Messerangriff von hinten!", warnt Lars. Drehe mich weg. Schieße meine Angreifer nieder, als ich Lars weitersprechen höre. Klick. Keine Munition mehr. Scheiße! Stürme auf ihn zu. "Ut in armas transferantur, Dheunos , invocamus, magna voce, multa nocte, recuperetur suu-", Stoße ihn zu Boden. Meine Schläge hageln auf sein Gesicht ein. Als mein 5. Schlag sein Gesicht trifft beginnt die Erde zu beben. Lasse von ihm ab. Schaue mich um. Lars beginnt hysterisch zu lachen. Hat er es wirklich geschafft!? Wird Worse etwa wiederkommen!? Verdammt! Panik steigt in mir hoch. Doch auch etwas anderes. Vorfreude? Freue mich darauf, ihn wiederzutreffen. Endlich wieder ein Feind, der sich mit mir messen kann. Das Beben wird heftiger. Einige Felsbrocken fallen von der Höhlendecke zu Boden. Die große Flamme beginnt sich zu verfärben. "Es ist soweit. Erscheine. Dheunos Apo Kemélom!", schreit der Sektenanführer hysterischer und lacht auf. Stehe auf und betrachte die Flamme. Ziehe eins meiner Skalpelle und gehe sicher, dass sie mit meinem Blut benetzt ist. Egal, was da auf mich zukommt. Werde seine Macht annullieren. Selbst wenn es Worse ist. Dieses Mal werde ich ihn vernichten. Kapitel 4: Die Sünde kehrt zurück Die Flamme färbt sich schwarz. Aus der Flamme wird eine Form sichtbar. Eine humanoide. Aus der Finsternis der Flamme erglühen zwei rote Punkte. Es scheinen Augen zu sein. Eine mir unbekannte Person verlässt die Flamme. Es ist nicht Worse. Nicht im Ansatz. Die Augen sind komplett schwarz. Nur zwei rote Punkte erglühen. Bei jeder Bewegung scheint ein schwarzer Schleier aus den Augen zu treten. Seine kurzen, braunen Haare glänzen im Schein des schwachen Fackellichts. Bis zum Boden reicht sein schwarzer Staubmantel. Um sein Hals hängt ein golden leuchtender Anch. Bartstoppeln umspielen seinen Mund, die eine Narbe vom Mundwinkel bis zur Wange aufweist. Ein kalter Schauer läuft meinem Rücken hinunter. Seine glühenden Augen starren mich an. "Sleepless...", stößt seine unmenschlich tiefe Stimme hervor. Meine Augen weiten sich. Unmenschliche Angst überkommt mich. Etwas in seiner Ausstrahlung nimmt mir meinen Mut. Stehe ihm dennoch äußerlich ruhig gegenüber. "Was soll das!? Das ist nichtthumb|308px|Reborn Sin by 13NeKo13Dheunos!", sagt Sekten-Lars verwirrt. Er starrt perplex auf die Gestalt, die sich nur für mich zu interessieren scheint. "Verpiss dich von hier. Das hier übersteigt deine Machtverhältnisse, du Freak!", brülle ich ihn an. Er nickt und rennt davon. Bin mit dem Etwas alleine. "Du kennst meinen Namen? Es wäre nur fair, wenn du mir den Deinen verrätst.", sage ich kühl und verschränke meine Arme. Versuche, mir irgendwie Mut zu verschaffen. "Es ist anders, als alles andere, dem wir je begegnet sind Raphael!", sagt Lars. Da hat er wohl Recht. "Ich...kenne...nur zwei Worte, die ich als Namen akzeptieren würde. Nenn mich Reborn Sin", erwidert er mit seiner dröhnenden, mächtigen Stimme. Schaue ihn verwundert an. Reborn Sin? Interessanter Name. Erst Something Worse. Dann Reborn Sin. "Nun gut, Reborn Sin. Weißt du, was passiert ist?", frage ich neugierig und angespannt. "Nur das, was du mir angetan hast. Ich werde Rache nehmen. An dir. An den Menschen. Du hast mich getötet vor langer Zeit. Erinnere dich!", sagt er mächtig und plötzlich schießen mir Erinnerungen an einen bestimmten Mord von vor fünf Jahren. Der Typ in meinem Haus, der sich an Alice vergreifen wollte. Den Alice gefesselt hatte. Dem ich die Narbe bis zur Wange verpasst habe. Spüre puren Hass brennen. So stark wie mein eigener. Bin mir sicher, dass er mich nicht gehen lassen wird. Das wird ein harter Kampf. Bin wieder gedanklich im Hier und Jetzt. Ein missglücktes Ritual um Something Worse zurückzubringen. Daraus resultierte dieses Wesen!? Das ist echt krank. Ziehe meine beiden Skalpelle. Setze das Skalpell an meiner Zunge an. Ritze sie auf. Heftiger Schmerz durchfährt meine Nervenbahnen. Grinse breit. Stürme auf Reborn Sin zu, der seelenruhig stehen bleibt und meinen Stichangriff abblockt. Indem er meinen Arm packt. Spucke ihm mein Blut in sein blasses Gesicht. Seine Augen starren in meine. "Du wirst bezahlen Sleepless. Du wirst mich kein zweites Mal töten. Wie willst du die wiedergeborene Sünde töten!?", spricht dasthumb|320px|Das Blut wird dir alles nehmen. By 13NeKo13Etwas mit mächtiger Stimme. Schlag in meinen Magen. Kann es nicht aufhalten. Spucke neues Blut aus meinem Mund. Trete zu. Treffer! Er bewegt sich zwar nicht, doch lässt mich los. Schaue das Etwas zornig an. Mein Blut in seinem Gesicht zeigt keine Wirkung. Schlage weiter auf ihn ein. Treffe jedes Mal. Er ist langsam. Zeigt jedoch kein Zeichen von Schmerzen. Er stößt mich weg von sich. "Bereite dich darauf vor, deinen engsten Verbündeten zu verlieren!", ruft Reborn Sin bösartig. Plötzlich verschwimmt meine Sicht. Er steht von einem Moment zum Nächsten direkt vor mir. Legt mir seine Hand auf meinen Kopf. Keuche auf. Mir ist, als würde mein Kopf zerbersten. "Hilf mir!", schreit Lars in meinem Kopf. Er klingt angestrengt. Was geschieht gerade!? Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich ausgesaugt werden. Allein durch die Handfläche von Reborn Sin. Mir ist, als müsste ich mich erbrechen. "Raphael. Bitte...", Lars' Stimme wird immer schwächer. Was tut er da!? Lass mir Lars...Dann ist es vorbei. Fühle mich leer. Mit trübem Blick falle ich zu Boden...Lars ist weg... "Nun werde ich mich um dich kümmern Sleepless!", sagt Reborn Sin über mir. Lars? Wo bist du, Lars? Meine Gedanken bleiben unbeantwortet. "Dein zweites Ich schlummert nun in mir. Du hast niemanden mehr. Doch du wirst nicht sterben", fügt er kryptisch hinzu. Wie meint er das? Was will er von mir? Spüre seine Hand auf meiner Stirn. Licht umfängt mich.. Epilog "Wachen Sie auf, Raphael.", spricht eine unbekannte, weibliche Stimme. Mir ist warm. Unheimlich warm. Öffne meine Augen. Liege in einem Bett. Innerhalb eines sterilen, weißen Raumes. Vor dem Bett stehen zwei Menschen in weißen Arztkitteln. Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich sehe, wer dort steht. " Das ist nicht möglich!" Will mich bewegen. Merke, dass ich an das Bett fixiert bin. Was soll das!? "Guten Morgen, junger Mann", begrüßt mich eine weibliche, neutral klingende Stimme. Dort steht eine hübsche Frau mit braunen, langen Haaren und einem emotionslosen Gesicht. Sie hat grüne Augen und im Unterschied zu der Frau, die ich kannte, keinerlei Narben oder eingenähte Fetzen. "Sunny!?", stoße ich ungläubig hervor. Der zweite kommt mir auch bekannt vor. Zu bekannt. Dann erschrecke ich. Ohne seine Augenklappe hätte ich ihn nie erkannt. "Einauge...", flüstere ich. Mein Herz rast. Ein Gemisch aus Freude, Unglaube und Trauer überkommt mich. Eine wirklich explosive Mischung. "Aber wie? Ihr seid doch...Worse hat euch..", stammel ich ungläubig. Mein Kopf beginnt zu dröhnen. "Der Patient ist schon wieder in seinen Wahnvorstellungen gefangen, Doktor Corey", sagt der Arzt, den ich als Einauge, ohne Augenklappe, identifiziert habe. Die Ärztin, die ich als Sunny erkannt habe, nickt und notiert sich etwas. "Woran erinnern Sie sich, Raphael?", fragt sie mich mit ihrem scharfen Blick durchbohrend. "Ihr sollt mich nicht so nennen. Das wisst ihr", sage ich genervt. Aber wie komme ich hier her? Gerade noch hat Reborn Sin mich in der Höhle verprügelt. Was soll das? "Wie sollen wir Sie sonst nennen?", fragt Einauge interessiert. Blicke ihn irritiert an. Gerade ER sollte wissen, wie man mich nennen soll. Sunny nicht minder. "Sleepless natürlich. Wie auch sonst", erwidere ich entnervt. Mein Kopf dröhnt immer schlimmer. Es ist fast so, als würde er mich vor alldem hier bewahren wollen. Mir durch Schmerz mitteilen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dazu brauche ich den Schmerz nicht. "Er denkt wieder, dass er Sleepless sei", sagt der Arzt zu der Ärztin Sunny. Sie seufzt und nickt fast unmerklich. "Dann sollten wir ihn fürs Erste weiter hier lassen", sagt sie entschieden und wendet sich zum Gehen. "Sie sind Raphael. Jemand, der schon seit einiger Zeit in dieser Nervenheilanstalt verweilt. Sie haben lediglich durch ihre Psychose eine elementare Schlafstörung", sagt sie kalt und verlässt den Raum. Einauge steht noch immer vor mir und schaut mich mitleidig an. Schaue Sunny ungläubig hinterher. Warum geht sie? Was redet sie für einen Scheiß!? "Und vielleicht assoziieren Sie Ihren Kunstnamen "Sleepless" mit dieser Schlafstörung. Ich hoffe, dass Sie bald wieder an den Gruppentherapien teilnehmen können. Die kleine Alice vermisst Sie bereits", sagt er mit sanfter Stimme und lockert meine Fixierung etwas. "Das muss echt beklemmend sein. Ich würde da auch durchdrehen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, rufen sie mich. Sie wissen, dass Sie sich mir anvertrauen können mein Freund", fügt er hinzu und geht davon. Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Was zum Teufel!? Alice ist auch hier!? Das ist gerade alles zu viel. Meine Kopfschmerzen ergreifen einen ungesunden Level. "Halt. Bitte! Lasst mich nicht allein!", schreie ich von Sinnen. Keine Reaktion. Liege alleine. Ans Bett fixiert. In einem fremden Zimmer. Was ist nur passiert? Und vor allem. Wo ist Reborn Sin? Sleepless Übersicht Lord Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang